Violent Desires
by Aiushtha-Malfoy-Nee-Riddle
Summary: ON HIATUS! These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume.
1. Chapter 1

_These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume._

**Volterra, Italy**

Ever since I joined the Volturi and became a fling to the top guard, Alec, my life went downhill.

A nomadic vampire killed Charlie.

Edward got mated with Tanya.

Jasper and Alice disbanded from the Cullens.

Emmett and Rosalie went their separate ways.

And Esme and Carlisle stayed and lived in Isle Esme.

But the worst part is, me and Alec just kept on fighting.

Ever since he found out that I knew I was just a fling, he started abusing me. I knew I can't complain because first of all, he was top guard and thus considered prince, second I was just a no one, and third, I loved him.

At first it wasn't so bad. He would just bite me or call me names but then he got too far. He started punching and kicking me. I would just endure everything in silence. I learned from experience that if I tried to scream or run away or even confide to anyone, I would suffer greater punishments. I know that I was a mental shield, in fact, everyone knew that but that wasn't enough for me to be on the radar of the kings. They thought my shield was just a fluke because Jane can send me pain and Alec can numb me but the truth was it didn't I just acted like it did. Because one time when I didn't act, they reverted to punishing me physically.

Grunts and growls came from Alec's room. I guess they were at it again. I just sighed and laid back. I knew there was nothing I could do except to endure the pain and hope that one day, my Alec would come back and save me. That he would look at me with happy eyes not those hard, cold, and unforgiving eyes he would always use at me.

But alas, as I heard their footsteps approach, I knew there was no time left for me. My hourglass has run out. I closed my eyes as they pushed the doors open and they step in.

"Your time has come Isabella. You are no longer of use to us. The prince has found his 'mate'". I silently cried at that word. Even as a vampire, I am able to cry. Perhaps this was fate's little gift for me. The ability to let your pain, sadness, and anguish out.

"And they are happy. We already have Renata as our shield and your mental shield is a fluke. You will be executed in three hours. Enjoy them while you can Isabella." They left the room without another word. I rolled myself up into a curled position.

Grunts and growls were still emanating from the walls. I allowed myself to let my canned emotions out and just cried my heart out. I stayed like that for 2 more hours.

When the clock struck the start of the third hour, I decided to change my clothes and appearance. I showered and scrubbed myself until all of the foundations and concealers I applied on myself to hide the bruises that were supposed to be non-existent appeared. Alec beat me so hard that he managed to bruise me. I applied foundations and concealers to hide them. I finished my shower and picked out the dress I wore when I and Alec first met.

As soon as I held the fabric near me, the memories came flooding back.

**Flashback**

I was standing in the middle of my room. I was accepted in an Italian boarding school. It was 3 months after Edward and the Cullens left me. I was whimpering when something cold suddenly touched my back. I looked back at the source and found Alec in his glory. He was so handsome yet dangerous that I was stunned to silence. Then his cold hands wiped my face from the tears. The gesture wasn't intended but it comforted just the same. I cried on him all night telling my story and everything. When I was finally calmed, he said three words that made me happy, sad, confused, and complete. "I love you."

**End of flashback**

After that, I accepted his offer to change me. He was sweet at first, but then he became colder and colder towards me.

At night times, I would murmur 'I love you' to him but he would just nod at me. It didn't bother me at first but then he I saw how he was to all the other girls in the castle.

Someone banged on my door and shouted "Make haste, you only have 30 minutes left before the execution." Then turned to leave.

I sighed and wore the dress. It was pretty, I had to admit, it looked like a servant's dress but it was ok. It was a black long-sleeved dress that had ruffles at the edges. It had a white cloth on the front part with 3 black buttons and a black ribbon at the neck. I chose to wear a white knee-length socks and black flats to match it. It covered my bruises but I knew the procedure of the execution.

First they would state the charges,

Make some decisions,

And then finally torture you to death.

If you were in the brink of death, they would decide to take pity and just burn you.

I closed my eyes and remembered all of those times before everything went topsy-turvy.

Felix suddenly appeared in front of me. He was the first friend I had here. Yes he was my friend but Alec was his superior. He briefly hugged me and whispered sorry in my ear. I just gave him a sad smile and allowed him to put the chains on me.

I followed him towards the throne room. Alec, Jane, and a new vampire stood on Aro's side. The kings sat at their chairs. All of the vampires in Volterra where gathered in there.

Some looked at me with disgust, pity, amusement, and neutral.

I closed my eyes and walked to the middle. Aro stood up and the trio followed him as he stepped down the platform and in line with me. I briefly saw longing in Alec's eyes before it was gone. I blinked. I must have imagined it. He has a mate now. I reminded myself.

"You Isabella Marie Swan are accused of bearing false witness against the prince. Would you like to say something about this matter?" Aro asked his voice stoic. I raised my eyes to match his. I saw disgust in them.

"I have nothing to say master."

"Very well. For lying about someone so respected, you are herby sentenced to death." I heard Alec gasp. I guess he didn't know about the consequences. I just closed my eyes as every vampire in the room took the chance and punched, kicked, and bit me. I bit my lip to prevent me from screaming but the tears fell continuously.

When everyone was done, my dress was destroyed. I fell to the ground as wave after wave of pain entered me.

Everyone saw the bruises.

Everyone knew that none of them had done it.

Everyone knew that I wasn't lying.

Everyone knew the truth but it was too late.

Jane had already set me on fire.

The Volturi acquired the knowledge of burning a vampire starting from the inside. Jane inserted the syringe at me and injected the chemical that reacted with our venom making us burn. I just bit my lip to stop me from screaming but the tears weren't stopping. I fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Finally the truth settled on me.

No one wanted me.

Everyone wanted me to die.

So I accepted it and stop writhing.

Although I burned and cried, I was still. When I was in my last moments, I managed to mumble something out.

"Even though you guys killed me, I still cherish the fact that I got to call you deep inside my fathers." I looked at the kings who were at lost. They made the wrong decision. A decision that caused them a daughter.

"Mothers" I gazed at Athenodora and Sulpicia.

"Sisters." To the female guards.

"Brothers." To the male guards.

"And m...ate." The word dragged out because I was already dying. The room burst in sobbing. They were all saying sorry repeatedly. Alec came forward and held me near him. He kissed my forehead and started crying.

"You never told me that I got too far. All I wanted was for you to tell me that you didn't want to be a fling. I always loved you and it hurt me to hurt you but it was the only way for me to get you to respond. I'm sorry I made a wrong choice. I'm sorry I caused you your life. I'm sorry that I let you go." He started crying again. I smiled but it was hard. I was losing myself and I can already see the light.

"Il mio angelo." He lifted his glazed eyes and looked at me.

"I never blamed you. I just wanted you to be happy and if that meant me suffering, I would have done it again and again. I love you Alec." My eyes closed.

It was done.

The fire had won.

I knew in a mere matter of seconds my body would turn to ash. As I started to feel more and more detached. I felt lips on my forehead and I heard Alec say the words I had longed to hear all of these years.

"I love you, Bella."

**Epilogue**

"I love you, Bella."

As the words left the lips of the anguished prince, his lovely mate turned to ashes and a gust of wind carried her away.

Away from the castle,

Away from her love,

Away from her friends,

Away from her parents,

And away from her home.

The mourning went on and on. Everyone was disgusted at themselves as they remembered how the paid back all of the things the little angel gave them.

As a human, she was the one who gave them a reason to smile every day. Whenever she would trip, they would laugh and she would just smile. When she became a vampire, her happy aura entranced all of them. Everywhere she went, the people she would meet would suddenly smile. But now they would not see her smiles anymore, the twinkle in her eyes every time she learns something new, her enchanting laugh, her long wavy hair, and they would never see her again.

Felix, being her first friend, was devastated. He had taken part in torturing the sweet angel that always believed in him whenever the others didn't. If it wasn't for her, he would have been long gone.

Jane, her supposedly-sister-in-law, lived up to her name as the most sadistic vampire. No one ever saw her smile or heard her laugh.

Marcus, her closest father, lost a daughter all because he didn't have the courage to speak up. Without his mate, Bella became his daughter. They would spend hours reading and comparing things. After her death, he never left the library.

Caius, her secret friend, lost all of the joy and happiness Bella spent years trying to build inside him. If it wasn't for Athenodora, he would have chosen to die too.

Aro, her confidant, was the most wrecked of all the kings. He was the one to deliver her to death. Oh how he wished he didn't have to do that. And if only he was given another chance, he would have done everything just to bring back his sweet daughter.

Alec, having lost the one true mate that was willing to sacrifice her happiness and self for him, tried to kill himself. The others wouldn't let him. They lost one already, they don't want to add another. The Volturi castle became gloomier by the day.

Sarah, the girl who tried to be Alec's mate, tried to change everything. She did everything but only one answer was given to her: "You're not Bella." so one day, she dressed like Bella, changed her hair to Bella's, and copied everything about Bella. When she was sure she looked like Bella, she strutted out towards the throne room. She threw the doors open and walked in the middle. All the eyes went to her. She screamed in joy inside. But then Alec glared at her. "You are not my Bella. How dare you try to copy her?" he screamed and pounced on her. She screamed and pleaded but it was too late. Alec bit her neck and her head detached. The last thing on her mind was: "why did I even bother?"

No one talked about Bella after that. They finally accepted that Bella was gone. But they can't get over it. Life continued but not as they thought it would. Bella was their world. She made everything lively. And now she's gone. But was she really? Everyone believed that she was, but can their beloved angel be brought back to life?

**50 years later**

Today was the day they murdered their sweet angel. They were all at the same position when the dreadful thing happened. They expected nothing today for all vampires knew this day was a dangerous one. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. They were all in the past when suddenly the door banged open. They all growled at the insolent creature that dared to interrupt them. They all crouched down when suddenly Sulpicia and Athenodora gasped. The sound alone made them stop. Their heads cleared for a while. They tore their gaze away from the wives and to the source of their gasps. All eyes widened as they took in the dress and figure of the intruder. It can't be, can it? There on the door stood tall and proud. A lovely angel with grace and beauty enough to make them cry.

"Hello everyone. Did you miss me?"


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: CONTINUE OR SEQUEL?

**Hey guys! I've decided to write a sequel to Violent Desires. But I need your opinion. Where should I start? Or would you guys rather me continue this one-shot? The decision is up to you, my beloved readers. I await your replies. Thank you to those who read my stories. To those who reviewed, I love you guys! You are so special for me and to read your reviews are a great joy to me. Sincerely yours,**

**Ennai Whitlock Cullen (I'm seriously considering adding Riddle here…. XD)**


	3. AAAlec?

**~Hey. I'm back from wherever I came from. Here's a new chapter. Please read =D XD…~**

"Bella?" Felix was the first one to speak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh? Who's that?" Bella asked.

Then she looked around. There was no one that she remembered.

"Oooppsiiee... I'm in the wrong castle. Sorry. But Hello anyway." Everyone stared at her.

"What is your name, my dear?" Aro stepped down from his throne and into the middle.

"My name is Isabella or Izzy for short." She smiled.

"Do you know us?" Caius asked.

"That I do not, master." Everyone gasped.

Only Bella had that tone.

The tone that made you feel special, safe, happy, calm, and loved.

Izzy cocked her head to the side.

"Did I offend you in some sort master?"

Sulpicia broke in tears and ran forward to hug her. She caught her but stumbled back a bit. Her black dress ruffling around. Sulpicia cried into her. Isabella blinked but then hugged her back.

"It's ok. Please don't cry cara madre." Isabella then sang the Italian song they taught her as a family.

_**"E mentre cammino per,**_

_**prendermi per mano mia,**_

_**darmi la forza di affrontare la guerra.**_

_**mi danno speranza di andare avanti.**_

_**Per la mia vita,**_

_**Io darò a voi.**_

_**Per il mio cuore,**_

_**A te offrirò.**_

_**Chiudete gli occhi,**_

_**e il sonno questa notte,**_

_**Sarò qui, amore mio. "**_

Everyone cried.

Isabella was Bella but not Bella at the same time.

"Why is everyone crying?"

Alec came forward.

"Bella. Mia cara is that you?"

Isabella just stared at him.

"A...A...Alec?"

**~Hey everyone. Here's the sequel I promised you all. It's only the start but hopefully you would stick with me through it. Thanks to the following that reviewed and told me to continue:**

**ELi Shikiyori**

**magi23**

**dawnofnight15**

**Cherryship**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**

**itsawriter**

**Dally-Fang**

**ReadyMadePhotographer.**

**Catch you all soon! Oh and the song I placed there is actually the one I made myself. =D~**


	4. AN

I'm really sorry for this.

Ok guys so I have a lot of problems lately and am trying to catch up on my writing. Everything is ready but I can't find the time to write them on my laptop and upload them. I promise though that I will continue soon and a chapter will be delivered. Sorry for the delay.


	5. AN2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**As a gift, I will post a chapter for ****ALL**** of my stories so expect one soon. Thank you for reading my stories. I love you all and I promise to do better!**

**Prixie Marianne aka aka Ianne_Ennai aka Ivory Pixie**


	6. Hello Jane

"A...A...Alec?"

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella blinked.

"Am...Am...Am I dreaming?"

She breathed and took one step forward.

Alec just continued staring.

Isabella clutched her head and dropped to the ground. A strangled scream escaped from her lips.

"STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Isabella shrieked as she dropped on her back and writhed as if she was being burned alive.

The Volturi acted quickly as Alec dropped to the ground beside her and clutched her hand. Alec dropped it quickly as if he was electrified. He shook his head and clutched it again fighting the electric shock.

"JANE! What is happening?" Aro screamed as he and Marcus ran to Bella.

"Caius call Carlisle! We need him now." Marcus instructed him.

Caius nodded and did as he was told. Jane dropped down and touched Bella's face. Bella screamed at her touch and thrashed around.

"Jane, move away. Please. It seems as if her past is coming back." Jane's face was devastated.

She looked back and forth between Bella and Alec and stood up. She started backing away looking at her hands.

"I killed her. I killed her! I killed her!" Jane screamed as she started sobbing. Her back hit the wall and she slowly slid down.

Before she felt the ground, two stone arms caught her and cradled her. "There there Jane. Calm down, angel. There, there sweetheart." A warm velvety voice whispered to her ear.

Jane calmed down around the ruckus that was happening. She lifted her eyes and they widened as they met warm topaz once.

A beautiful smile appeared at his lips as he stared at her beautiful red ones. "Hello Jane. How are you?"

~Okay. I know it's really short. But I really am fighting with writer's block and last night a drunk guy sorta attacked me at our bar. I have a not-so-deep cut on my left cheek but for some currently unknown reason, it keeps bleeding unexpectedly and it hurts too. So for now, bye bye. I'll try and update soon. ^_^


	7. Il mio angelo

"Hello Jane. How are you?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jane blinked.

She was frozen in place but it was as if the entire world disappeared as soon as Edward's palm reached her cheek. An electric shock coursed through her, bringing her dead body to life. Nothing else mattered but him and her.

A piercing shriek broke the glass window that enclosed them. Bella's voice was getting louder and louder. Carlisle furiously checked everything but came up frustrated.

"She's not hurting physically so there is only little I could do. Heidi, please fill a tub with the coldest water you can find. Felix, bring us tons of ice. Chelsea, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, please go find a room for us to put Isabella. Alec, Jane, Edward, hurry and search for blood. We would need lots of it when she recovers. Emmett, Demetri, and Jasper, go find Isabella's family. I have a feeling she would be a little volatile when she wakes up. Lady Athenodora and Lady Sulpicia, is there any clothes that will fit her?" Carlisle asked/instructed.

"Of course." The two queens rushed off to their quarters where they hid Isabella's clothes.

Everyone spread out to do their jobs. Carlisle carefully lifted Isabella and rushed off to where Heidi disappeared to. Bella occasionally let out small whimpers and moans, each one bringing a different type of pain to the three flustered kings.

Meanwhile, Bella was floating in a sea of frenzy and frozen water. The water soothed her skin but her mind was on fire. Different flashes of memories entered her brain.

Each one was different and the sequences made no sense.

Suddenly, Bella found herself sinking deeper. She tried shouting or calling out but it was as if she was mute. Whimpers and groans where the only things she could make.

_'Don't fight the water, Isabella. Let it through you. Let it heal you. Let it take you home.'_ A voice that sounded oddly like hers whispered.

Isabella was confused but she trusted it. She closed her eyes and allowed the water to caress her.

_'Open your eyes, Isabella.'_ The voice spoke again.

Isabella slowly opened her eyes.

She was greeted not by water but by sunshine. Different trees and flowers surrounded the little island she was on.

_'Hello?'_ She called out.

_'Welcome, Isabella. To my humble island.'_ Another Bella appeared in front of her.

She was sitting on the ground, leaning on a tall tree, holding a book in one hand.

_'Who are you? Where am I?'_ Isabella asked. She was dizzy. All she wanted to do was lie down and sleep. The other Bella laughed.

_'I'm you. And I told you, you're on my island.'_ Bella was thoroughly confused.

_'Come sit beside me.'_ Bella nodded and walked towards her.

_'I…I…I don't understand.'_ She admitted as she sat down.

The other Bella laughed and said,

_'Understanding was never your problem, Isabella. All you need to do is accept, listen, and believe. Oh and throw in a little love here and there.'_

_'What? I don't get it.'_

_'The more you learn, the less you understand. Or is that the other way around? No matter. I guess it's time for you to return to your kingdom. Just remember that nothing is __always as they seem.'_

The other Isabella placed her hand near Bella's forehead. Bursts of memories flashed through her mind.

Something snapped.

Everything is coming back to her now.

Her human life, Renee, Charlie, Jacob, Billy, Angela, Jessica, Alec, Jane, Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, Caius, Athenodora, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Sebastian, Teddy, Gregory, Charles! She remembered everyone!

Bella was suddenly flung out of her memories. She stood up and started gasping for air. She was still panting as she wiped her face from the water.

"ISABELLA!"

* * *

><p>Alec's POV<p>

* * *

><p>"She's not hurting physically so there is only little I could do. Heidi, please fill a tub with the coldest water you can find. Felix, bring us tons of ice. Chelsea, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, please go find a room for us to put Isabella. Alec, Jane, Edward, hurry and search for blood. We would need lots of it when she recovers. Emmett, Demetri, and Jasper, go find Isabella's family. I have a feeling she would be a little volatile when she wakes up. Lady Athenodora and Lady Sulpicia, is there any clothes that will fit her?" Carlisle askedinstructed.

"Of course." The queens rushed off to their quarters where they hid Isabella's clothes.

"Jane, Edward let's go!" I took off without waiting for them.

I knew the two had discovered something. I wanted to tell them it's alright but my Isabella is first. I ran towards the Volturi blood bank and took out as much as possible.

After that, I ran again but this time towards the forest. I don't know if Isabella still drinks animal blood but its still blood. I took down several bucks and carefully transferred the blood to my containers.

I started running towards the castle. Faces blurred behind me but I didn't care.

I knew where Isabella was placed. I ran to her old room. My eyes scanned the room but I didn't find her.

"ISABELLA!" I shouted as I searched. I went out of her room and rushed to mine. She wasn't in bed. I started panicking. I was about to go out but a rustling in my bathroom stopped me.

"Isabella?" I peered in and saw her. She was very wet. Her hair clung to her head and face.

Her dress almost looked like a second skin. Her eyes were black but she was still very beautiful.

One second I was staring at her from the bathtub the next she was clinging to me and sobbing. My arms instinctively went around her holding her closer to me.

"Isabella? Are you alright?"

Her shaking form slowly looked up at me and said,

"I remember everything Alec,

I remember everything, il mio angelo."


	8. I choose

"I remember everything, il mio angelo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

I held tightly Alec's body. I didn't want to let go because I was afraid that Sarah might come and take him away. I felt his body stiffen at my words but I refused to look up at him and see the disgust in those lovely scarlet eyes that once held nothing but warmth for me.

"Mia stella, look at me." Alec's fingers slowly tilted my face. I closed my eyes tightly refusing to let go of my memories of love and happiness with him. "Open your eyes, cara mia. Let me see your soul once again." I shook my head tightly, feeling a familiar wetness threatening to spill. Alec brushed his fingers gently on my cheek, leaving a burning feeling in its wake. "Please dear one. Open them for me."

I knew the moment I opened my eyes tears will flood but who am I to refuse my angel? I slowly opened my eyes and saw the face that haunted my nights when I was with Teddy. I sobbed and held his face tightly, knowing that my eyes were flowing now.

"Bella? Bella? What's the matter sweetheart? Did I do something wrong? Do you wish for me to go away? I'll leave if it makes you feel better." Alec murmured the last part. A gasp left my lips as he abruptly pooled away from me and towards the door. "WAIT! NO! Come back…" I tried to run but my heavy clothes dragged me down. I felt fire scorching my throat and a cold wind on my wet body. "Damn this human-like condition." I pulled myself up and started running, following the lingering scent of Alec. _'Why do we always have to be apart?'_ I thought as I neared the throne room_. 'Why can't we just live peacefully?'_ I stopped in front of the doors. I knew that I was dripping wet and that I was really thirsty but the thought of Alec's hurt expression forced these things to the back of my mind. I shook my head and opened the doors. "Alec?" I whispered. But then the entire scene changed. I saw not the Volturi throne room but rather the Salvatore ballroom. "What the…?" I walked in and saw Charles. "Father?"

Charles faced me with a bright smile. "Isabella, my daughter! We have missed you. Where have you been?"

I hugged my father and then let go realizing that I was wet. Father looked confused. I gazed down and gasped. I was wearing a black and white Victorian style dress. I stared up at him and realized that everything was gone again instead I was back in the island. I saw the other Bella approach me.

_'What is going on? I'm confused.'_ I asked her but she simply smiled sadly at me.

_'I am afraid but you must choose. Both our time is running out. There can only be one Bella in this dimension. Choose which life you wish to live in,'_ she went to the fountain and an image suddenly was projected._'Your life with those who have killed you?'_ The image changed again showing my Salvatore family. Charles, my loving father, Teddy, the one who took care of me, Sebastian, Stefan, and Damon, my protective brothers, and Gregory, my little one. _'Or the life you have with the family you never really felt like you belonged to? Choose wisely Isabella for you may not have another chance once you pick.'_

I felt my eyes water. I love both of them! How can she make me choose? No! This is not happening! I will not abandon one for the other. But she is right. If I don't choose now, I will lose both. I took a deep breath and faced her, determination seeping through every core. 'I choose…'

**~Hey guys, guess what? I'm back! I'm really sorry if I took a very long while to come back with a chapter but I got really, really, really, REALLY busy in RL. I hope you can forgive me. So anyway, what did you think of this new chapter? I'd love to hear from you all. Please drop a little review so that I will know that someone really does still read this. Thank you so much. :D**

**Lovelots,**

**Yukiko/Xie**


	9. Crystal Hearts

_'I choose...both of them.'_ I said with conviction. _'You cannot make me desert one of them for both are my families!'_ I nearly yelled.

The other Bella looked at me sadly. _'You cannot choose two things at the same time. If you don't make a decision, you will lose both.'_ she slowly walked over to me and hugged me tight_. 'I wish I could be of help to you and I wish I could tell you something to help you but sadly I can't. I wish you chose correctly and I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive, to forget, and to let go.'_ she moved back to the fountain and dipped her hand in the water. _'Come here Isabella.'_ she said.

I quickly followed her and saw that she was holding two gold necklaces with crystal hearts hanging in the center_. 'What are those?'_ I asked as I stared in wonder.

_'Crystal hearts, have you ever heard of them?'_ she asked. Crystal hearts, I've heard of them once in Volterra and another in Romania.

_'I've heard of them. Those who spoke of it, spoke of great power. I don't really understand though.'_ I answered honestly.

She chuckled_. 'Of course they would.'_ Her face became hard._ 'Those foolish old men. They speak of its power but not of its danger.'_ She looked at me. _'Do you want to hear its story?'_ I nodded. _'Once there were two girls. They were the opposites of the other. Their names were Anne and Marie. Marie lived in suffering and torture while Anne lived in comfort. One day while Marie was on the run from people who wanted her dead, she fell into a lake and nearly drowned. Luckily, she was saved by an old woman. Marie confessed her story to the woman who sat patiently. After listening to her story, the old woman revealed herself as a goddess that guarded that lake. The goddess deemed Marie as worthy of her blessing and gave her a wish. Marie wished to know the true reason why she suffered like that. The goddess granted this wish and explained to Marie that she was really the soul sister as well as the twin of another girl. Marie and her sister was said to possess great powers when together. And so, Marie was separated from her sister, Anne. Marie cried in grief, horrified that she suffered because of greedy people. However, the goddess told her that she could easily find Anne. If, that is, Marie survives the difficulties she would be faced with. And so, Marie, determined to find her sister, accepted the challenge. 'Should you die, you will be reborn again. however, you will lose all memories about your past life. You can still remember them, if you work hard.' She then held out a crystal heart. 'This crystal heart will lead you to your sister and will aid you in your journeys.' And then she disappeared.'_ The other Bella finished her story and looked at me. _'Till now, Marie is looking for her sister. And Anne is still out there, wondering, why she was born.'_

_'If they are, why are the hearts here?'_ I asked.

_'Because Marie has died and Anne has yet to be resurrected.'_ she answered. And then she suddenly held out one of the hearts to me._ 'It's time to start searching for your sister again.'_ My eyes widened as I realized something. I held the heart and the knowledge and memories came crashing_. 'Find your sister soon for you will need her. Find her, __**Isabella MARIE**__.'_

And then everything went black.


End file.
